


You Stole My CHEETOS(and my heart btw...)

by chercrow



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chercrow/pseuds/chercrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic meets the happy-go-lucky singer of Sleeping With Sirens and he has an instant dislike on the clumsy guy. But sometimes things aren’t what they seem like and the happiest people can have the biggest problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is our first kellic fanfiction. We hope you’ll enjoy it. ^^/ It’s planned to be a long fic and we wouldn’t like to abandon it. We warn you that english is not our native language. Please be understanding. :D

**Vic POV**

„I know it sucks but we can’t do anything about it. The album’s release must delay to an another day.” I can’t belive this.

„What? But why?”

„I’m sorry that we didn’t inform you about this, but there is an another band that wants to use the studio. The staff messed up the dates, so you have to share the recording room and it will slow down the process.” our manager said, like it would be most natural thing on the world.

„Are you sure we can’t do anything about it?” I asked annoyed. The whole band is so thrilled about the new album, and we don’t want to make our fans wait.

„Hmm…” - Don’t fucking „hmm” me! – „Maybe we can call the Sleeping With Sirens guys and you can figure out something together.” Who the hell are they? I never heard about them. Well, anyway I guess I don’t have any other choice if I want to release that album in this year…

„Whatever…” I said a little bit rudely. What can I say I had a very bad hangover, and the last thing I wanted to do is to deal with this shit, or any other thing for the matter.

The manager walked out to search for them. In five minutes he was back with four guys. I think they were younger than me, and they were laughing at something. They didn’t seem bothered at all by the whole situation.

The manager hushed them and then he turned to me.

„Sorry, but we have to wait for the frontman to arrive. Till then, Vic, this is Jack Fowler, Justin Hills, Gabe Barham, and Nick Martin. Guys, this is Vic Fuentes, the singer of Pierce The Veil. – I don’t know why, but they started giggling when he said my name. What is happening?! – Take your time untill Kellin arrives. „

No, no, no, no this is not gonna happen.

„Look guys I have the most terrible headache and I feel like shit so I’m not gonna sit here with you.” I said while standing up and I stormed out of the room.

Or at least I tried.

When I opened the door I collapsed with something. I saw a flash of black, and then I felt something cold running down on my chest. I quickly stadied myself, and looked down before me. There was a black haired kid sitting on the floor. His face was covered with the same sticky, cold liquid what was on my T-shirt.

„Aww, man. Not again” He whined. I heard him mutter something about milkshakes and he started wiping his eyes. Then he looked up at me. He had big blue eyes and messy, raven black hair. It was quite unique.

For a while he just creepily stared at me, and then his blue eyes widened in suprise and his face lit up. He quickly stood up and stepped before me invading my personal space. I could smell the strawberry scent streaming from him.

„Oh my God you’re Vic from Pierce The Veil, I’m a huge fan of yours, and I…” He kept on ranting and it never seemed to stop. Seriously how the hell did he get through the security guys with a fucking MILKSHAKE in his hands. He still didn’t stop talking, and I just couldn’t take it any longer.

„Could you please SHUT UP?! You’re hurting my head.” I barked at him. He quickly shut his mouth and looked at me confused and a little bit shocked. Maybe I was a little too hars on him, but I felt like I was gonna throw up, and my soaked T-shirt was very uncomfortable on me, so I pushed past at him and took my leave.

I decided to take the bus, because I really didn’t feel like driving. I will come back for my car tomorrow. The bus ride seemed endless. After getting home I went straight to bed. That was one hell of a day and the hangover just worsened it.

**Kellin POV**

I stood at a crossroad waiting for the traffic lights to turn green with my usual strawberry milkshake in my hands. My favorite café was closed so I had to go an another but it was at the other side of the town. All in all I was late from the appointment with our manager, but I’m always late so they are already used to it.

The lights turned green and I ran through the crossing. I sprinted down on the road and turned right, but then I realised I have turned the wrong way, so I had to run back. I slalommed between the people on the street while trying not to run into someone, ’cause it would probably me who hits the concrete. Also it would be a shame if my shake goes to waste.

Finally I saw the studio, and quickly entered the hall. Now there’s only one problem. I’ve got no idea which room are the guys in. I started pacing up and down because I didn’t know wich way to go.

„Can I help you?” I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the portman smiling at me. Probably he took pity on me. But at least now I know where are the guys.

When I reached the room there was nobody in there, but suddenly I heard laughing and then shouting from the other room. I also heard my name, so I guessed it was them. I ran there, but before I could reach the doorknob the door shot open, and I hit someone. Hard. I fell back on my rear and it was not pleasant at all.

The milkshake got spilled all over my face and my new specially designed T-shirt. Fantastic. „Aww man. Not again. I couldn’t even take a sip. Why don’t they just let me drink my milkshakes? I drop at least one per week.” I muttered under my breath and I whiped it out of my eyes. It kinda felt like my eyeballs were freezing down. When I got my sight back, I glanced up to the man before me. Can milkshake make you hallucinate? Because I saw Victor Fuentes standing right in front of me.

I forgot about the milkshake and the whole crashing thing in an instant. I jumped up from the floor, and straightened myself. He was a big inspiration for me, and now was a great opportunity to tell it to him.

„Oh my God you’re Vic from Pierce The Veil, I’m a huge fan of yours, and I really love your music..” And so on. I probably sounded like some crazy fan because the words just kept flowing out of my mouth. „ What are you doing here? Do you use this studio too? Maybe we could work together or hang out or somet…”

„Could you please SHUT UP?! You’re hurting my head.” He shouted into my face. Of course I stopped talking. What? Did he really do that? Great, I managed to annoy him at the first possible occassion. I felt my stomach twisting at the tought. I imagined him being friendly if we meet. He pushed past at me and left.

I just stared after him in complete shock. What have just happened?

„Wow Kells, that went smoothly!” Laughed Gabe when I stepped into the room. „You look lovely today. Cool make up by the way.”

„Shut up!” I shot back while I tried to clean my face with a tissue that Nick gave me. „Anyway, what the ever loving fluff was his problem?”

„I’ m sorry about him” The manager said „He’s not always like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He will surely calm down till tomorrow.

„Meh.” I said. I tried to not give any more tought about it. „Anyway, why did you call us in?” Or more specifically me, but the guys didn’t let me come alone. They said I’m too reckless to arrange this. Or anything else for the matter...

The manager took a deep breath, and started:

„You will have to share the studio with Pierce The Veil band, because there were problems with the dates. The staff guys are new in this business, so they messed up the papers.

„Wow Kellin, this is amazing! You can work together with your crush!” Jack said mockingly.

I didn’t really know what to say, and I felt my face heat up, but Justin spoke up instead of me. „Come on guys, don’t ruin his fun. You know how much he likes them. This must be like a second Christmas for him.” They laughed at that, but I didn’t pay too much attention.

I can’t belive that I get to work together with one of my favorite bands! This will be amazing. Tomorrow I will introduce myself properly to Vic. I really hope he will forget about today’s incident…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter. We hope you'll enjoy it. :)

_**Vic POV** _

I woke up early in the next morning feeling much better than yesterday. I did my usual morning routine. Since it was early I called my girlfriend, Sally, to come over. She is a university student, but we had enough time before her lectures start.

She’s a very cool person and I love her but not quite in a romantic way. We don’t really know why are we together but we don’t see the point of ending our relationship because we like being in each others company. Also it keeps away the groupies.

In half an hour I heard the doorbell ring.

„Hi, Sally” I opened the door and hugged her.

„Hello, Vic” She said with a wide smile on her face. She wasn’t a tipical pretty girl. She was beautiful on her own way with her long dark brownish-ginger hair, brown eyes and nice figure. I really like talking to her because of her intelligence and I really admire her ability to stay calm in any situation.

„How are you?” She asked with a knowing smile.”You were pretty drunk on my party.” She said while sitting down on my couch and straightened her Assassins Creed T-shirt. Did I mention that she is a nerd? Well, she is. She really likes video games, and nerdy series like Doctor Who and stuffs like that.

„Yeah, I know.” I frowned. „ I was already a little out of it when we sat down to play Cards Against Humanity. I don’t even remember the second half of the game.”

„Well, I’m not suprised about that. You were shouting that you want to steal the neighbour’s garden gnomes and almost took a bath in their pond. We dragged you back onto the couch and you immediately passed out.” Wow, I surely don’t remember that.

„I can’t belive I did that” I said while laughing.

„Yes, it was quite ridiculous. Honestly I was a little bit scared when the guys started to pull out the couch from the house with you still sleeping on it” She said with a toughtfull look on her face. „Actually, it’s still stuck in the window. You should help me get it out later today.”

„They tried to pull the couch trough the window?” My eyes widened. I felt kinda bad for that. I hope we didn’t damage anything in her house.

„Yeah, but you fell off, so I ended the party. After that I drove you home because I didn”t drink since I was the host. Wow, I think it was a good idea to give her the keys of my house.

„Next time I have to be more careful with alcohol, it ruined my appointment with the producer yesterday.”

„Why? What happened?” She asked.

„We have to work together with an another group and probably the album relase will delay. It’s not that big of a deal but I over reacted it because of my hangover. I was a total jerk to them.”

„Oh, I see”

„I even shouted at a fanboy. He seemed so scared and I really shouldn’t have done that.” I explained. When I rememberd his shocked expression I felt like shit even more. Actually he was quite cute with his big blue eyes. Khm…

„Poor boy, I think you have just lost a fan” She giggled. „By the way, which band do you have to work with?”

„Hmm…Sleeping With…” I tried to say the name, but I couldn’t even remember it.

„Sleeping With Sirens? I know them. The singer’s voice is really incredible!” Said Sally excitedly.”I think the frontman is called Kevin…Or something like that.”

„Ah, it’s Kellin, I remember his name was mentioned.” I didn’t even meet that guy.

„Yeah, it’s Kellin indeed.” She aproved while standing up.” „I think I should go or I will be late from my lectures.”

„Okay, see ya’ later then.” I walked with her to the door and gave her a peck on the lips.

*********

I waited for the guys at the studio. After Sally left, I texted them to meet up here at 1 o’clock. I still haven’t informed them about this whole situation but hopefully they will be understanding.

My little brother, Mike arrived first.

„Hey Vic. You nailed it at Sally’s party.” He laughed.

„Yes, yes I know.” I said in a greatly bored manner since I already heard that story.

”I should go to more parties with you. They are always a lot of fun if you’re wasted.” I think he will tease me with this until the day I die.

When everybody arrived I told them the situation we were in. They were a little worried about the album relase but didn’t make a fuss out of it like me yesterday…

We walked to our practice room and started to play our new songs. According to the schedule we will record our first songs for the new album tomorrow.

The rehearse went like usual. We were jumping and we laughed our asses off at each other’s stupid moves. Or at least at the faster songs.

We were practicing for a few hours when Tony spoke up:

„Guys I’m very thirsty. Maybe someone could go a get some drink. Pretty please.”

Nobody was too enthusiastic about the idea, even though probably they all wanted to drink too. What can I say we are lazy. And maybe a little childish because we dealt with the matter with rock-paper-scissors. I felt it’s a lucky day, so of course I lost.

There’s only one drink machine in this building and it’s the end of the corridor so I walked down and bought some drinks. When I was just about to go back I heard music from one of the rooms. I went closer to hear it better.

_„_ _And I don't want the world to see me '_  
 _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken  
_ _I just want you to know who I am”_

I recognize this song it’s Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. I don’t know who is singing but he has a beautiful and unique voice. It has to be that Kellin guy. I wondered how does he look like. I decided one look couldn’t hurt. When I peeked in the gap of the door I saw something I wasn’t prepared for. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in complete suprise. It was the crazy fanboy from yesterday whit that milkshake, who was probably Kellin, sitting on a chair and singing on his beautiful voice

_“And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive”

There was something sad about it that I couldn’t really explain. I was totally mesmerized by his voice. When he sang he had a dreamy expression on his face and his eyes were closed. He looked like a completely different person while singing from the boy that I have met yesterday. I was so absorved in the song, that I didn't even notice when it ended.

I only snapped out of my daze when his intense blue eyes met mines.

 

_**Kellin POV** _

Today wasn’t my lucky day. Before I left from home in the morning I got a very disturbing nameless message. In the text they called me faggott and other bad names. It brings back old memories that I would rather not remember. I don’t know how they got my number but it’s very scary. So it already left a mark on my mood. I tried to forget about it but I just couldn’t get it out of my mind.

Now, we were heading to the practice room. I can’t wait to start singing, ’cause it always helps me erase the stress. The guys wanted to play one of the faster songs, but I didn’t really feel like it. I told them that I’d rather sing something slow, but they looked at me suspiciosly.

„That doesn’t really sounds like you Kells” said Justin. I sould have known that he’ll notice if I act strangely, since we’re especially close. „It’s usually pretty hard to get you sing the slower songs.”

„Yeah, I know, I was just joking. Haha!” I laughed nervously. That sounded lame even from me.. I knew I should have told them, but I didn’t want to make them worry because of a stupid hate messege. And like this I can make myself belive, that it’s really not a big deal.

After a while they finally got bored of the fast songs, and decided to play a slower one. I recommended Iris, because I really love that song, and somewhat I can relate to the lyrics.

„Okay, that song goes well with your voice!” said Gabe. I just smiled at that comment. I’m not sure about a lot of things in myself, but I’m quite confident in my voice so it feels very nice when I get compliments like that.

I instantly felt myself relax when I heard the piano.

_“And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't wanna go home right now”

While singing I could forget about the whole world. It helped me a lot to calm down. I only noticed that the song ended, when I looked up and my blue eyes met with a familiar brown pair.

Vic was staring at me with a strange expression on his face. It was a mix of confusion and something I couldn’t really identify. For a moment I didn’t really know what to do. I felt the familiar anxsiousness creeping up in me. Is he still angry at me?

„H-hi!” I stuttered. What the hell am I doing? Get you shit together Kellin! I stood up quickly and walked up to him. The guys followed me with their eyes and I could tell by their expressions that they were enjoying the show. I saw Vic’s eyes focus on me and I felt even more nervous.

„Hello, Milkshake Guy!” he said in a playful tone. The realisation hit me in the face.

„Oh yeah, I’m so sorry about that. I should have pay more attention, and I shouldn’t have…”

„No, no I get it, it’s fine. I was also a total jerk yesterday, especially to you. I actually tought that you’re a fanboy who sneaked in without permission. Anyway how about if we start it over again?” He said and held out his hand. „I’m Vic Fuentes.”

A fanboy? Well, I acted pretty fanatic, so I can’t blame him. But wow, he acts completely different than yesterday. I guess he really just had a bad day.

„Okay then, I’m Kellin Quinn.” I shook his hand, and smiled up at him. Then I heard the guys start cheering and clapping behind me. I looked back at them annoyed, but Vic just laughed it off so I giggled too. I’m just so relieved that he’s not mad at me. He actually seems like a very nice guy.

„Hey, Kellin Quinn” He said with a charming smile. I felt myself blush, but fortunately he didn’t notice, because he walked past me, and started to chat with the guys. I’m so happy that I we can get to know each other better. I felt my heart racing at the thought. Woah, I should really stop thinking about things like this…

Anyway, I really look forward to the next few months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very sorry for the long wait. Some shit like school happened. :P We've also been to abroad, and tried to write on the bus road but didn't have the energy. The next chapter will hopefully come faster. ^^/

**Kellin POV**

This afternoon was amazing! Vic chatted with us for a while, but then he had to go back to his band, but after half an hour he was back with the members. The Pierce The Veil guys were very cool. We had a very good time together, and I think they liked our stupid jokes. It was good to finally get to know the whole band.

I liked Vic’s brother Mike. It’ s funny that he is taller than Vic even though he’s almost two years younger. Tony is also a good guy, but who suprised me the most was Jamie, because he seems a little scary, but actually I think he was at least as nervous as me when we introduced ourselves. He seemed like a very sweet guy.

And Vic… I’m just so relieved that he’s not a douchebag like I thought at first. It would have been such a dissapointment.

When I got home I checket my mailbox. There was the ususal stuff, but then I found a strange blank message in it. There was nothing on it, not even a name or a stamp.

„Hmm, strange…” I muttered. I felt kinda nervous, because it made me remember of the morning text. But maybe I’m just overreacting it.

When I went into the house, my cat welcomed me with attacking my leg.

„Hey, Kuro!” I babbled to him. I’m happy that no one sees me, when I’m talking to my cat, ’cause they would think I’m crazy.

I fed him, and I sat down to read the letters. I left the nameless message to the end.

Honestly I didn’t really want to open it, but somewhere deep I was a bit curious. I slowly opened the envelope, and started to read:

**_Hi little Kellin!_ **

**_How are you today? I saw you at the café yesterday. Did you get my message? Sorry if I was a little rude, but I had a bad day, and it was true anyway. ;) You can’t imagine how hard was it to track you down, but I finally got you! You’ve became pretty famous, but don’t worry, we’re gonna meet soon and I will show where your place is. I hope you’re just as exited about it as me._ **

**_See you soon :)_ **

When I finished I dropped the letter and I felt my legs start shaking. What is this?! What should I do now? And more importantly, how does he know my adress and my sexual orientation? Oh God…

This can’t be happening. I don’t want it to happen again. I felt something that I haven’t felt for a very long time.

My heart was racing, and I wanted to get away from the letter, so I just dropped the letter to the floor, and ran into the bathroom.

I can’t belive how pathetic am I. Here I am sitting in the corner in fetal position, shaking and crying. I thought I was getting better, and never have to deal with anxiety attacks anymore, yet here I am. It’s just as terrible as I remembered. I could hardly breath and my lungs hurt so much. It would have been much better if someone was there with me. I wanted someone to hold onto, but I was alone. Like always.

I sat there for almost an hour crying and shaking before I felt myself stady enough to stand up.

I staggered to the sink and washed my face. I tried to avoid looking into the mirror, because I didn't want to see the mess I have became. When I got to the bed I was still shaking and I was on the edge of crying. I curled on the bed, with my clothes still on and trying to hold my tears back, when I felt something warm snuggling up to me. It was my cat. I hugged him back. It was nice to feel his warm and I think it helped me a lot to calm down.

*****

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and panting. Stupid nightmares. Fortunately I only remembered parts of it, like hands holding me down, and darkness and shouting, but hey, it’s a pretty good start for the day.

I felt like I could make use of some more sleep, but I was afraid of an another dream like this.

Altough it was only 5 o’clock I still got up and took a cold shower.

When I opened the fridge to find something for breakfast I only found a one week old pizza and something that I couldn’t really identify. I decided to grab an energy drink instead. Well, I wasn’t that hungry anyway…

I was wondering around the house trying to figure out what to do with myself. I just don’t know how to deal with this whole stalker thing. I mean I had some very bad cases in my past, but those were a long time ago and I wasn’t expecting something like that to happen.

I turned on the TV and tried to concentrate on the screen instead of my toughts.

Should I tell this to the others? It seems this whole thing is more serious than I first thought. No, I don’t want to bother them. Hopefully I won’t get an another letter. Maybe he is just an antifan who has a little too much freetime.

I really shouldn’t think about this. I picked some DVDs of my movie collection. They were some Disney movies… I like to watch cartoons when I’m upset, okay?

Just as Treasure Planet was over I heard my stomach grumble. I watched TV till noon because Pierce The Veil was using the record room today so we didn’t have to go in.

At first I wanted to go to a fast-food restaurant since there was nothing edible in my fridge. The only problem was that I was a little paranoid because of that antifan. The last thing I wanted to do, is going out alone. Finally I called Justin:

J: Hey Kells. What’s up?

K: Hello Justin. Would you do me a favor?

J: Of course, anything for you.

K: Can you grab some food and come over to my place?

J: Out of food again? If you can’t cook at least you should remember to buy food yourself. It’s not my problem if you starve yourself to death.

K: But it’s your problem because you wouldn’t have a singer.

J: That’s true. Anyway I’ll be there in half an hour. See ya’.

K: Okay. Thank you~

„Woah.” I sighed. He really helps me every time I’m in trouble altough later he’ll mock me about it. I didn’t bother with cleaning up since it was just Justin and his house is even messier than mine.

Thirty-five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. In the door there was Justin with two big bags in his hands.

„Sorry, it took me longer than I expected because the queue was very long.” He passed past at me without greeting.

„Hi to you too.” I giggled. „What did you buy?” I asked curiously, even tought it didn’t really matter because I was so hugnry that I could eat a horse.

„Just some burgers and freezed pizza for later because I know you’ll forget about shopping again.” He said while putting the bags down on the dinning table.

„You’re probably right, thanks.” He turned around to say something but stopped when he looked at me.

„Wow Kells you look like crap.” Oh shit, I totally forget about my appearance. I must have looked very tired, just like I felt.”How many hours did you sleep?”

„Well, I don’t really know but not that many.” I mumbled.”But let’s eat I’m very hungry.” At first he looked at me suspiciously but then he just continued:

„Okay then… Lets watch something while eating.” He said and walked into the living room like he was at home. Suddenly I remembered that I left the DVDs on the table. I hurried into the room, but I was too late. „Okay Kellin. First you call me here out of the blue, then you look like someone who haven’t slept for a week and now the Disney movies?! Seriously, whats wrong?”

„Oh, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and it happened to be…”

„Kellin I know exactly that you only watch cartoons when you’re troubled about something. You know, you can tell me anything. And don’t even try lying to me!” I quickly tried to think of an another lie but I noticed the disappointment in his eyes and I just couldn’t lie to him.

„Well, it’s nothing big… It’s just… Just a stupid letter. But I think it’s only an antifan. It’s really not that big of a deal.” I tried to explained myself but he wasn’t amused.

„According to your state it does look like a big deal. Show me that letter.”

„It’s not necessary”

„Kellin!”

„Okay…” Where did I put it? I dropped it after I read it. I looked around in the kitchen and found it under the dinning table. My stomach twisted just by touching it again. „Here it is.” I handed it to him and he immediately started to read it.

His face twisted with anger and he clenched his teeth.

„What messege is he talking about?”

„Well, I deleted it, but he sent me an SMS too…”

„I can’t belive you hid that from me. You should have started with this. Just wait till the others know about it… We will teach this asshole a lesson.” He growled. Oh, no you won’t.

„No, you absolutely can’t tell this to the others. Promise me you won’t tell them. And by the way, you don’t even know who this person is.”

„But why not? You know that how much we worry about you. After what you told us about your past incidents…” Here we go again with their stupid overprotectiveness.

„But it has nothing to do with that! And now I know that I shouldn’t have told it!” I burst out, but I regretted in the moment I said it. Justin looked a little suprised, but then he gave in.

„Okay, I won’t tell them… It’s your decision, not mine. But please tell me if you get an another one. If this continues, you can’t hide it from them.” He said it with a mixture of sadness and worry.

„Yes, I know… But please, understand that I don’t want anyone to worry about this. And probably it’s just an only occasion.” I stated.

I think he understood that I don’t want to talk about it anymore. He looked like he was thinking about something. We sat there in silence for a few moment, but then his face lit up.

„Now, we should get your mind off of that shit.” What? „Go and get yourself together, because you still look like shit and I’ll think of something.” He gave me the instructions, but I don’t mind it. I could take use of some distraction. I quickly left to the bathroom, and got ready. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. We hope you'll enjoy. :)

**Vic POV**

I can’t fucking belive my luck. Okay, we have to work in this small studio, and okay, we have to share it with an another band. I can bear with all of this, but for the equipment to break down that’s ridiculous! Wow just in the last three days, I had enough stress for a year. This won’t do any good for my health.

The most annoying part is, that they can repair it but only for tomorrow, and it’s going to be Sleeping with Sirens’s turn. Fantastic. An another wasted day.

The guys weren’t as pissed as me. Of course they weren’t, because it’s always me, who has to deal with every shit. They just sit on their asses and wait till everything is arranged.

I was fuming, when I heard my phone ring. „Great” I tought. „I hope it’s the firefighters callling me that my house have just burned down.”

It was an unknown number.

„Who is it?” I asked aggressively. Okay, maybe I’m a little bad at hiding my emotions.

„Hi it’s Justin from SWS!” He said back lively. Oh, so it’s the guitarist kid.

„How the hell do you know my number?” Well, I’m pretty angry and intolerant, so I’m not gonna go easy on him.

„Oh, I got it from Jamie. Cool guy by the way. Anyway, I heard what happened in the record room. Haha, sucks! But Jamie said…

„Spit out what you want, or I’ll hang up!” Wow, this kid and Kellin really have found each other. Both are annoying and noisy. Did he really just call to bug me?!

„Okay, okay, I get it grumpy face. You’re not in the mood for jokes. But you have the afternoon off, right?

„Yes, I do.” I said suspiciously. What is he implying?

„Sooo, me and the guys tought, that maybe we could hang out a little in the afternoon. You know, for a little bonding time. We’re going to the Napfény pub, and maybe…”

I hung up. I threw the phone on the couch, and tried to ignore this conversation.

„Who were you talking to?” Said Jamie as he walked into the room. He had a knowing smile on his lips.

„Just to that Justin kid. But I think you already know what we were taling about.” I said with a grimace.

„Come on Vic, give them a chance! They are very good guys and we are their seniors. We should support them!” He said, then he gave me THE look. I can take a lot of things, really, but I just can’t hold my ground against his puppy dog eyes. And that’s cheating anyway…

„Okay, what the hell, just stop with the look! And you’re so gonna owe me for this…”

„That’s better.” He said with a devious smile.

„But anyway, where is that Napfény pub?” I asked.

„You know that place with the orange walls, orange sunshades and the orange everything. It’s next to the zoo.”

„Oh, I remember. I saw that place before.” But why would they want to go there? It’s on the other side of the town.

„Then get ready ’cause we’re leaving in ten minutes.”

„Okay, okay, I get it.”

****

We stood in front of the Napfény pub, but of course the annoying duo was late. After 15 minutes we finally saw them approaching.

Justin had a huge smile on his face, but next to him Kellin seemed a bit down. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked paler than usual. I couldn’t help but worry about him a little. Did something happen?

His expression changed when he saw me. His face instantly lit up and he started smiling, but it wasn’t as honest as yesterday. But why am I that concerned about him? Probably there’s nothing wrong with him.

Then Justin turned to us.

„Sooo, everybody’s ready for the zoo?”

„What?” I said in unison with Kellin but not because of the same reason.

„Really? We’re going to the zoo?” Suddenly he hugged Justin and said something to him but I couldn’t really hear it.

„I didn’t sign up for this. I’m going home.” Everyone turned their attention to me. Kellin looked like a kicked puppy and Justin had a murderous look on his face. But I don’t get why, they were the ones who tricked me.

„Come on Vic, it’s been a while since we’ve last been to the zoo. It will be fun.” Said Mikey as he threw his arm around my neck. Okay, I’m offically surronded by over grown kids.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Finally I gave in since even my own little brother asked me to and I hadn’t got anything better to do.

„Fine I’m coming with you, but why did you tell me we are going to the pub?”

„Because we knew you would instantly say no.” Said Jamie.

„Yeah, you have a point.” I said with a half smile.

„Then let’s go already!” Wow Kellin looked like he hardly can stay still. It felt nice to see him as his hyperactive self again, even tough it’s still a bit annoying.

Jamie and Justin went to buy the tickets while we waited for them at the entrance.When they got them we entered the zoo. It wasn’t that big but it was a really nice place.

„Hey guys, what’s that?”

There was a little machine next to the first cage with three holes on it.

„Oh, I know! Said Kellin. „It’s a quiz. When it asks a question you have to put your hand in the right hole, and it gives you a gift if you are right. But I don’t know what happens if you’re wrong…”

„Why, you haven’t tried yet?” Asked Gabe.

„No, of course I haven’t! I don’t want my hands to be chopped off!”

„Oh come on!” I rolled my eyes and went to the machine.”Give me some coin!”

When I dropped in the money a question appeared on the screen. „How old is the oldest elephant of the zoo?” What the heck? How should I know that? Maybe the elephants are popular among the children but not among 29 year old, post-hardcore singers.

I looked around in confusion and noticed that a lot of people were staring at us. Have they never seen 9 grown up men playing with a children’s game? Oh, well…

Without any care I just shoved my hand into the middle hole. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kellin leaning in to have a better look. Hehe…

Suddenly I pulled back and shouten in _’pain’._ He jumped back, but the funnyest part is, that not just he, but the rest of the group too.

I couldn’t take this. My stomach hurt from laughing and I had to lean to something so I could stay on my feet. They stared at me with a betrayed expression on their face.

„Why would you do that?” Said Kellin with a whining tone.

„Hey, it was just a joke.” I got piercing looks at that. Maybe it wasn’t that funny for them.

They started discussing witch way to go first. I looked down to the candy in my palm. So it was a good guess. I’m always lucky with stupid thigs that don’t matter.

Kellin was also staring at the candy. Before catching up to the others I grabbed his wrist without thinking and put the candy into his hand. He looked at me suprised, but then he pouted.

„I-I don’t need it!” He shoved it back into my hand, but I could tell by his eyes that he didn’t mean it.

„Well, me neither.” I said and started to walk toward a bin with a smirk on my face.

„Wait, don’t throw it away! I’ll take it” He said with a cute blush. Wait, cute?

„I tought so.” I threw it back to him and he caught it then we walked up to the others.

We were in the zoo for more than half an hour now, and I actually had a pretty good time so far. We’ve seen a lot of animals (yeah, I know it’s very exciting) and now we were searching for the otters. They happened to be Kellin’s favorite animals, so of course we had to search for them.

These guys I swear… The whole band is like a bunch of children, but Kellin is the worst among them. He was jumping around and he literally attacked the cotton candy guy (with the help of the other band members of course). But the worst part was when we were at the apes and they were mimicing the fucking monkeys.

We finally found the otters, and he instantly ran to the cage. Okay, this will sound cheesy but he looked kinda adorable as he was staring at them with a gleeful expression. I’ve got no idea where did these toughts come from, but they didn’t really bother me.

He suddenly turned to me with a huge smile.

„Look Vic! That one looks just like you!” I heard as the guys burst out laughing.

He was pointing at an otter sitting in the corner, away from the others. It’s eyes were narrowed and it looked downright furious.

„I can’t belive that was not on purpouse.”

„Well, maybe…” He said while looking anywhere but me while smiling cheekily.

Okay, two can play this game. I quickly threw my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to mess up his hair a little.

The reaction was unexpected. He screamed and tried to wiggle his way out of my arms. I let him go. He instantly started fixing his hair and I just stood there frozen.

„Uhm, Kellin?”

„What? I dont’t like it when my hair is messy…”

„Wow you really are full of suprises.” I lauged.

„Belive me, you haven’t even seen half of it” said Jack with a distant look on his face. Oh my God…

Out of the blue we heard Justin shout.

„Kellin that’s not funny, give it back!” How did he get there so fast? One moment earlier he was standing beside me.

„No you shouldn’t smoke this shit, I don’t like it!” Said Kellin with Justin’s pack of cigarettes in his hand.

„Why did you let him take it?” I mocked Justin.

„Hey Vic, watch out!” Shouted Mike. With that I felt someone pulling my beanie off of my head.

„Damnit.” Now there were two people running after Kellin, but I quickly gave up. He will get tired eventually. Or I hope so. I was standing next to a small fold. There were a lot of guinea pigs in it and the fence only reached my knees. The children next to me tried to catch them by leaning over the fence.

All day something was mocking me. I felt like I forgot about something. But what can it b…

Suddenly I felt someone crashing into me and I saw the floor getting closer and closer. Before I could do anything I found myself lying on the ground with rotten apples, straw and a lot of terrified guinea pigs around me. Oh, and there was something heavy on my chest.

When I looked up I saw a pair of blue eyes very close to my face.

I should’ve known it was him… He looked kinda flustered and he was at a loss of words.

„Get off of me!” I shouted at him when I realised the situation we were in. He fell on me and his whole body was pressed against mine.

I feel very srange now.

Fortunately he snapped out of his daze and stumbled off me. I stood up too and glared at him.

„What the fuck is wrong with you?!” I yelled into his face. „Can’t you just watch where are you running? Or even better don’t run around at all! Youre fucking 26 for God’s sake!”

„But you were running too!”

„Yeah, like for three steps.”

„Hey, don’t get all angry! Last time you were the one who pushed me over!”

„But that was your fault too!”

„Okay, okay I get it. I won’t do it again. Sorry.” He apologized

„And when will you forget about this _’promise’_? In five or in ten minutes?”

„Why are you doing this?” He shouted at me with a shaking voice „I can’t belive I tought that you are a nice guy. You’re just a fucking asshole!” He was at the verge of crying as he ran off.

Well, this has gone way too far. I really do feel like a total asshole now. Great. And I think the guys agreed too because when I looked at them Mike was clapping in slow motion and I heard someone whistling.

I heard my phone ring.

„Vic, where the hell are you?” Oh, shit. „I’m not that suprised Sleeping With Sirens is late but you too?” Said the producer.

„Actually we’re hanging out with them in the zoo.”

„W-what? Why would you…ah nevermind.” He must think we’re retarded.

„Anyway…we will be there as soon as possible.” I stated.

„Ok. We have some things to discuss.” He hang up.

„Was it the producer?” asked Tony.

„Yes and we have to go. Where is Kellin?”

„You just chased him away, can you remember?” Said Justin with an angry tone. There was a worried expression on his face. I felt a sense of guilt.

„We don’t have time for arguing. We have to find Kellin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sooooo sorry. We didn't mean this to take such a long time but we had a lot of work to do (very fucking hard exams). But now we have a long holiday so finally we could finish this. We'll try to write the next chapter after we are done with our hangover(LOL). sorry...

**Kellin** **POV**

After I ran away from the others I stopped at a random cage. I leaned on the fence, and I wasn’t even watching the animals, I was just kinda spacing out. I already calmed down, but I still couldn’t understand Vic. Why is he always so harsh on me? He must really hate me…

Suddenly I heard someone shouting my name. I looked up and saw Gabe standing at the next cage. Great, now they are searching for me. But I don’t want to speak with them ’cause I feel very embarrassed that I just ran off like that. I acted like a child again… I can’t face them after this! Especially Vic.

Fortunately Gabe didn’t notice me so I had time to look around for a hiding place. Well, the only option I had was the big recycling bin near me. Well, what the hell! I sneaked behind the bin, and waited till Gabe disapeared.

I smiled in victory. If I don’t want them to find me then they just can’t…

„Here you are. What are you doing?” Said a familiar voice.

I looked up at Vic who was staring at me with an amused expression. I felt my eyes watering.

He quickly took a step behind and held up his hands in an apologizing manner.

„Hey, hey, it’s okay. I didn’t want to upset you. I’m sorry.” My eyes widened at that. I thought he would shout at me again.

„Y-you didn’t.”

„Oh, I can clearly see that” He smiled and then held out his hand. ”Here let me help you” I hesitated for a second but then I took his hand. „But really, I’m sorry I went a little too far. But anyway, we have to go, the producer called us. Apparently we forgot about an appointment with him.”

„An appointment? Did he say anything about it?”

„Uh well… yeah… no, but it must be very important.

„Okay, then lets go.” I guess we can’t do anything about this. I started to make my way towards the exit, but he pulled me back.

„Hey, hey, wait a little. We have to get the others first.”

 

***************

 

We were looking for the others and well… it was a little bit awkward. Who am I kidding, it was VERY awkward. I can’t take this anymore.

„Hey, um… I think we should split up so we can find them faster.” Just as I was about to walk off he grabbed my wrist.

„Oh, no you won’t! I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” He said and he started to walk again.

„Khm… Vic… You’re still holding my hand.” I told him quietly. He looked down at our hands and quickly let hold of my wrist. I saw a shade of pink on his face then he hurried ahead me while keeping his face down. What was that? But hey, at least I feel less awkward now.

„Are you coming or what?” He said without looking back at me. I ran up to him and then his phone started ringing.

„Oh, shit I forgot to call Sally. She must be worried.” He mumbled and he picked up his phone.

„Who?” I looked at him with a puzzled expression, but he wasn’t paying attention to me.

I heard him calling her Honey, and Babe, and other _’cute’_ nicknames. So it must be his girlfriend. Somehow that thought gave me an unpleasant twist in my stomach. Well, who cares anyway!

„What’s with that creepy stare, kid?” I snapped out of my daze. Oops. I forgot that I kept staring at him while he was talking.

„N-nothing” I felt my face heat up. Why am I acting like this? I mean it’s not like I like him or something like that… „Anyway, don’t call me kid! I’m just four years younger than you.”

„And that is more than enough.” He said while he sent a text to the others.

We quickly gathered the others, and headed to the parking lot.

„Uhm, guys… me and Kellin came here by bus, so maybe could you give us a lift?” asked Justin as we walked to the van.

„Of course!” said Jamie, and he opened the van.

„But wait! There are only eight seats in the car.” Everyone looked at Justin and me.

„No worries we will solve it! Just get in the car already.” Vic surged us. I tried to hurry and get into the van, but everyone pushed me aside. It looks like nobody wanted to be squeezed in. There was absolutely no space for me in the car, so I just stood there helplessly.

„Come on, hopp in, we have to go!” Said Jamie from behind me and I felt myself pushed into Vic’s lap. Fantastic. Another awkward scene. But at least this is comfortable.

Jamie jumped into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

The whole ride seemed awfully long. Everyone was talking and laughing at their jokes, and then there was me sitting there totally frozen, and awkward in Vic fucking Fuentes’s lap.

Apparently Jamie was a terrible driver. He drove way too fast and I had a mini heartattack at every turn. I tried to hang onto something, but it didn’t work. Finally I just dug my fingers into Vic’s legs, but then there was a very harsh turn and I nearly fell out of Vic’s lap. I felt him grabbing me and pulling me back onto his lap. He put his arms around my waist and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Uh-oh.

„Hey, who’s idea was that Jamie’s driving the van?!” Vic shouted into my ear. The others snickered at that. It looks like they weren’t bothered at all. Well, they had their own seats with seatbelts, not someone’s lap. „By the way, are you okay there kid?” He asked as he leaned over my shoulder.

„Y-yeah, and stop calling me kid! It’s annoying!” I shot back at him harshly. I didn’t mean to snap at him, but I was still bothered by that phone call from that Sally girl. I know it’s absolutely none of my business but still… I don’t know what’s gotten into me.

„Okay, but please could you get your hair out of my mouth?” He asked annoyed and he tried to push me a little forward.

„Well I would like to, but as you can notice there is no place for me to move!” I said, and I pushed back harder and I heard him groan as my back collapsed with his chest.

„Hey, that hurt you little…” I just laughed at him.

„Calm yo tits guys!” Mike butted in suddenly. Everyone just froze down and stared at him till Vic spoke up. „Are you high again Mike?”

„Well, I may, or may not be.” He said with a stupid laugh.

„You had stuff and you didn’t share it with us?!” Gabe shouted overdramatically.

„Hey, I barely had enough for myself, leave me alone!”

Gabe pouted at that and I heard him mumble ’meanie’ with a mock-hurt expression on his face.

Vic just sighed and leaned back in his seat (with pulling me back with himself, since he put back his arms around me again.)

Anyway, Jamie tried to drive a little more carefully after that. I still felt tense, but for a different reason now. Vic kept his hands around me and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. My head must have been red as a tomato, but fortunately Vic couldn’t see my face.

I noticed Justin peeking at us, with a shit-eating grin on his face. I think I will hear about this later.

Finally we arrived to the studio. Everyone got out of the car, but nobody was faster than me. The cool breeze on my face was never more welcomed. I had very mixed feelings about this trip. But it was over. FINALLY.

When we headed toward the studio Justin motioned me to stay back with him. He waited till the others were out of earshot then he put his arm around my shoulder.

„Don’t think I didn’t see what you did in the van, Kellin!” He said mockingly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

„What do you mean?”

„You exactly know what I mean. But seriously, do you have a crush on him?” He asked now more seriously.

„No, I don’t…. I don’t even know anymore. I mean I don’t even know him that much. It can be just me fangirling over him. And he has a girlfriend anyway…” Wow that sounded pathetic, even for my ears. Justin looked like he was thinking about something very hard.

„Well, he seemed pretty flustered himself. I mean I could see him blushing a little and all in all he was awkward on the whole way.”

„Really?” I asked back maybe a little too fast, and too excitedly. He gave a half smile to that.

„Yeah, and by the way that was a pretty nice first step from you! If you go on like this he will be head over heels for you!”

„Oh, shut up!” I laughed and elbowed his side. As I was about to walk after the others he grabbed my wrist and I turned back to him questioningly.

„Hey, I support you in this, and all but I just want to ask you to… be careful with this. I know you hate to even think about it, but I don’t want something to happen like that incident back then.”

„Oh, no, it won’t be like that. It just can’t… There is nothing between us, and he has a girlfriend anyway. I have zero chance at him.” Saying that out loud left a very bad taste in my mouth.

Before Justin could say anything I ran after the others. I have had enough of this conversation. What could I say if I’m not even sure about my feeling yet.

The producer was already waiting for us in his office. He had that creepy grin on his face, but at least he wasn’t angry at us.

„Well boys, I’m glad you made it here, even if a little late. I have a big announcement for you!” Okay, now he managed to arouse my interest. The others looked just as equally interested.

„The Pierce the Veil fans are bombing me with messages for weeks now with their ideas about the new album. Apparently, almost everyone’s dying for one thing to be on it!”

„But ehm… then why are we here if its about PTV?” Asked Jack. The manager flashed a huge smile at us and continued.

„Your fans want you to make a song with Mr. Kellin Quinn here so we decided to not just make a song, but a music video with the band and Kellin in it!”


End file.
